Reluctant Heros
by lalocadekya
Summary: Una nueva recluta traera consigo varios secretos de una desaparecida tropa. Que pasara cuando la curiosidad de Levi despierte y cause una serie de confesiones entre todos? Levi x Eren / Levi x Hanji / Levi x Kya - Eventos varios, vamos a divertirnos.


**Reluctant Heros**

Esta historia esta basada en la historia original de sensei Isayama, la historia de este fic, es creación mia.

Denle un chance… Veremos a Levi en algunos problemas mas adelante.

* * *

Cap1: El poder mas fuerte del ser humano.

El sonido de la sangre salpicando. Era lo último que había oído. Todo se veía negro, cuando abrió los ojos la luz le cegó casi de inmediato volvió a cerrarlos, siempre había sido una cobarde, pero ahora tal vez tenia razones para serlo.

Sentía peso sobre su persona y un movimiento leve, se animó a intentarlo de nuevo… era una sensación conocida. Cuando abrió los ojos… reconoció la caricia de siempre… una mano que acariciaba su cabeza, tembló levemente.

El lugar era un bosque, pero los troncos y el suelo estaban teñidos de rojo por todos lados.

"Lo siento… no he podido protegerte"

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- La mujer se sentó en su cama cubierta de sudor y agitada. Tenía apenas puesto un polo a tiras y la trusa. Agradeció no tener compañera de cuarto ese día, estaban en una misión de entrenamiento. Se calmó de inmediato. Se acercaba la fecha… y cuando eso pasaba… esos sueños se volvían más repetitivos.

Después de lavarse la cara, sabía que no podría dormir. Desde que había sido transferida a ese lugar hacia cerca de dos meses no había podido dormir correctamente, sus horas de sueño acababan a penas una o dos horas después de haber iniciado… Pero usaba el tiempo para entrenar y ordenar el cuartel antes de que nadie se despierte.

Inicio su rutina de entrenamiento. Sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado… recordando cada momento… solo aumentaba su furia bien guardada. Golpeaba cada vez más rápido y fuerte el saco de ejercicios.

-Oi… detente o arruinaras de nuevo el saco…

Detuvo la golpiza al objeto al oír la voz. Si , solía encontrárselo de vez en cuando. Giró y le miró a los ojos, aparentemente desinteresado en todo, a esas horas no usaba su uniforme, usaba su polera de entrenamiento del escuadrón, lo mismo que ella estaba usando ahora mismo.

Sonrió levemente e hizo un saludo militar- Levi Heichou… buenos días. ¿Viene a entrenar también?

El hombre froto su nuca levemente y entro al cuarto- Ah… -Le miró de reojo- no ha podido dormir… Son varios días que esta fuera de hora, señorita. Si no rinde al entrenamiento la suspenderé.

Negó con las manos nerviosa- Ie… ie… no se preocupe soy una genio nata… no importa…-Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al líder de su escuadrón. Levi, tenía fama de ser el mejor soldado que había hoy por hoy. Nunca se imaginó estar allí. Vio al hombre quitarse la chaqueta e iniciar su golpiza al mismo saco que ella había estado golpeando antes.

El hombre de unos 30 y algo no era muy alto, 1.60… lo cual muchas veces causaba que era punto de bromas por parte de sus compañeros, la Sargento Hanji o el Mayo Mike. Pero por parte de su gente, tenía el respeto completo.

Ella empezó a hacer flexiones mirando de cuando en cuando a Levi, sus cabellos negros iban de atrás para delante mientras conectaba el saco. De golpe se detuvo y le miró –Llevas dos meses en el escuadrón desde que te transfirieron Shin. En unas semanas tendremos una expedición y será la primera que hagas con nosotros. Prepárate lo necesario y más… -Golpeo una vez más el saco, con tanta fuerza que se abrió y rompió- … para que no sea la última.

La chica miro sorprendida el saco roto y luego al culpable retirarse. Sabía que volvería en unos minutos, el no soportaba el desorden. Y en efecto, volvió a limpiarlo, dejando incluso un repuesto para el artículo roto, no dudo en ayudarle, por más que su superior se negara.

En el poco tiempo que había estado allí, había notado que el "soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" no era muy expresivo, pero por el contrario de lo que podía parecer se esforzaba mucho y se preocupaba por los demás.

Cuando todo volvió a estar en orden, termino sus deberes y paso a cambiarse, se encontraría con sus compañeros en el desayuno. Se colocó las correas sobre la camisa y tomo la chaqueta militar. Sus ojos pasaron por las insignias de las alas.

"El escuadrón de reconocimiento tiene el símbolo de la libertad, cuando tenga que elegir un grupo, ten por seguro que escogeré ese… después de todo, todos debemos ser libres y ayudare a liberar a la humanidad de las ataduras que son los titanes."

-SHIN!

La chica regreso a su realidad, en la puerta de su pieza estaba Eren Jaeger, no era el muchacho que mejor le caía en el escuadrón, pero siempre andaba de recadero de Levi. Tenía el cabello alborotado, a simple vista acababa de despertarse.

-Llámame por mi nombre…

-Lo… lo siento Kyara… El capitán quiere que vallas al salón de desayunos antes que lleguen los demás –Dejo salir un bostezo- No me dijo nada más así que no me preguntes… falta media hora para el desayuno así que mejor te apu…

-Ah… gracias Eren…-Dijo la chica saliendo a la vez que se ponía la chaqueta.

Las botas opacaban el sonido de los pasos, descendió la escalera y entro al comedor. Levi estaba sentado en la cabecera con unos papeles, ya estaba cambiado. Levanto a penas la vista la verle entrar.

-Toma asiento.

-Si señor…-Asi lo hizo- Me necesitaba para algo en especial?

Le alcanzo un café- Es en agradecimiento por lo de la madrugada… -siguio leyendo sus papeles.

-Ah… gracias…-Bebió y casi lo escupe, terriblemente amargo. Se lo trago para no morir ante la insolencia.

-Estuve revisando tus papeles…- la chica trago el amargo y le miro seria- … me imagino que no tendrás problema en la misión que se acerca, después de todo has estado en varias ya verdad?-Bajo los papeles- ¿Querías entrar como novata?

-Quería volver a empezar señor… es todo….

El hombre se acomodó- Pixis mando una carta a Erwin, la cual por alguna razón él ha visto conveniente solo dármela ahora…- hojeo por un momento- Entonces?

-Si señor?

- Pixis te define como "Persona inestable pero valiosa"… Creo que la última vez que escuche algo así se referían a mí… por otro lado. Tengo un informe de que era sargento… -Dejo delante extendida una fotografía. La chica de inmediato la tomo.

El muchacho en la foto con saludo militar y la chaqueta de las alas, una mirada penetrante dorada y cabello rojizo. En apariencia idéntico a ella.

-Es el Sargento Shin Kaizen, de la desaparecida tropa 24… -La chica apretó el borde la foto- me gusta conocer a la gente que trabaja para mi… Tengo informes que la tropa 24 estuvo en por lo menos 20 misiones secretas. Se decía por muchos que eran solo una tropa fantasma, del único que se sabía y se hablaba entre los altos mandos era del Sargento que por lo visto es su hermano, señorita… me equivoco?

La chica había quedado en silencio. Sonrió levemente y devolvió la foto- Ese que tiene allí señor, es efectivamente el sargento Kaizen Shin, mi hermano gemelo…

-No era algo difícil de nota… No tengo ni se tienen informes, de que paso con esa tropa, la última misión a la que se le dio salida bajo las ordenes de Erwin, fue hace 3 meses, justo un mes antes de que usted se uniera a mi grupo. Erwin, en la carta me dice que converse con usted de los detalles que necesite… Entonces si fueras tan amable… o tengo que…

-La tropa 24, fue destruida… es verdad que es una tropa fantasma… señor, pero eso es porque su líder lo era –Levi le miro sin entender- Mi hermano, está muerto al igual que toda su tropa… no…-Le miro con una sonrisa algo tétrica- … mi tropa señor. Las únicas misiones que mi hermano lidero la tropa 24, fueron las dos primeras… el perdió la vida en la segunda misión, de allí en adelante- La mirada de la chica se volvió fría, inexpresiva- yo tome su lugar.

Si no fuera por el cabello largo de la chica, juraría que era la misma persona de la foto que tenía en frente. Ah… Erwin y sus secretos. Levi le miro directo a los ojos, no era que le importara la vida de los demás, pero era un agregado para su tropa si era un as bajo la manga tenía que asegurarse que no fuera problemática… es decir con Eren ya tenía bastante.

-Seguirás contándome de esto mañana… en el entrenamiento de madrugada…- Se puso en pie- Los que hemos llegado a altos niveles, es porque sabemos cómo es el infierno… me imagino que el tuyo es tan terrible como cualquier otro. Ahora quiero que me demuestre que puedo confiar en su habilidad…-Empezó a caminar para la salida- Prepárese que el entrenamiento está por comenzar.

La chica no contesto de inmediato, demoro unos segundos en ponerse en pie y seguir a su capitán, anduvo con la cabeza gacha por un rato. Y metió la foto en su bolsillo- Si señor.

En los siguientes minutos volvió a la normalidad. Todo alrededor, volvió a la normalidad.

El entrenamiento era algo que simplemente se debía tomar más que serio, era una de las cosas que eran le eran ley bajo el mandato del capitán Levi.

Los soldados empezaban a moverse de árbol en árbol. Tenían que pensar rápido y moverse no era cosa de juego, sus vidas dependían de ello. Al menos era lo que tenían que tener en mente.

Eren estaba en uno de los arboles más altos. Sin previo aviso salto y dejo salir un grito, tomaba impulso para atacar.

Levi desde su punto miraba serio- Eso te puede costar caro mocoso!- Levi se adelantó a la vez que en medio de ambos se levantaba un titán de entrenamiento, Eren choco contra este y cayó al suelo deteniéndose a último instante al colgarse del monigote- HEICHOU! Me distrajo!

-No pongas excusas mocoso…- Siguió y se armó para destruir al titán que estaba cerca, corto como siempre en el ángulo correcto. Y salto a la rama más cercana.

Los demás miraban asombrados, no había como negar que el llamado Capitán era completamente diferente. A otro nivel. Incluso Mikasa admiraba la manera y la técnica que tenía Levi.

-Que esperan mocosos… se viene el campo más complejo… están muy lentos y se están quedando atrás.

Era sabido que la maquinaria del campo complejo era mucho más aleatoria que el del normal, que además la carne estaba congelada, para aumentar el campo de dificultad. Cuando Levi entro al campo complejo, se prestó a cortar el primero de sus obstáculos, pero se le adelantaron.

Se frenó y cambio de curso, nuevamente fue adelantado- Tsk… -Que molestia quien se movia de esa manera. Se lanzó y de una patada freno al intruso, quien iba cubierto por su capa verde.

-LEVI! –Hanji le miro molesta- ¿Qué te pasa hombre?

-Eso me gustaría saber… que te pasa a ti? Porque estas destruyendo mis titanes de practica… Lo tuyo es la investigación.

-Ahh… ah… es que me sentí incentivada…-Señalo con la mano levemente.

En ese momento llegaban los demás, los objetivos ya estaban prácticamente destruidos a la totalidad. Había otra persona que estaba destruyéndolos.

-Shin Kyara? pero qué demonios les pasa a las chicas de mi escuadrón, están todas locas?-Se dijo guardando sus armas y caminando hacia la chica.

La mirada de la chica estaba nuevamente fría y seria, guardo sus espadas y descendió con los demás. Levi se cerró el paso- Heichou?

-Parece que te adelantaste al seguir el entrenamiento.

-Lo lamento…

-Debemos hablar… por ahora..-Se giró a ver a los demás- USTEDES SON DEMACIADO LENTOS! TENDRAN QUE LIMPIAR LAS CABALLERISAS COMO CASTIGO!

Una queja general se oyó, y los demás miraron con disconformidad al capitán, a la sargento y a la que había llegado antes que ellos.

-Ahh Heichou! –Se quejó Eren- Vamos… no sea así.

-Jaeger además correrá unas 20 vueltas.

-Ehhhhhhhhhhhh?

Los otros prefirieron no decir nada, podrían aumentar su castigo por un comentario como el que había hecho el chico. Hanji miro por unos segundos a la chica, estaba pensativa. Siempre que Erwin le soltaba alguna información, no dudaba en ir a averiguar. Pero además estaba allí por una razón más. La misma que le animaba siempre a ir .


End file.
